Hero
|realname = |voice = Matt Hill (Clean Cut) Scott McNeil (Cocky) Ty D. Jones (Gruff) Doron Bell (Rough) Tyrone Jackson (Smooth) Frank Nitty (Street) |crew = D-Mob Crow (unwillingly, but later rejoined D-Mob) |caption = Hero as he appeared in the Def Jam: Fight for NY Demo |games = Def Jam: Fight For NY |venuehangout = Various |fightingstyle= Only 3 fighting styles |strengths = |blazin'move = Player's Choice (up to 4 can be equipped at a time) |defaultfightsong1= |defaultfightsong2= |occupation = }} Hero is the default name for the customizable character and main protagonist of Def Jam Fight for NY. Def Jam Fight For NY Hero first appears saving D-Mob from being arrested. Soon after, he joins D-Mob's crew after defeating House. At first, many of D-Mob's lieutenants and top fighters will doubt or be disdainful of Hero's skills and abilities, most notably Sticky Fingaz, who begins as D-Mob's top fighter until Hero begins to replace him, and slightly less vocally by others like Ludacris. Fortunately, Hero is quickly befriended by and taken under the wing of Blaze, who is not only one of D-Mob's top lieutenants but also a major advisor to the underground boss. Soon after, D-Mob arranges a match against the legendary Ice-T for Hero to prove himself to the rest of his crew, in which Hero defeats Ice-T. Afterwards, Crow himself crashes the party, and insults Hero's looks before making his big announcement. Later, in The Limit, Hero can choose and gain a girlfriend (Cindy J, Kimora Lee, Lil' Kim or Shawnna) after fighting against Nyne for her; he can get the girlfriend he wanted, or if he loses, Shaniqua, an uglier one, and later, she ends up in a catfight with Carmen Electra over him. The player can then choose to keep his current girl, or switch to Electra. After this the war heats up, but even though the odds seem to be against D-Mob's group, the rise of Hero through the ranks, and his ability not only to capture clubs from Crow but also from third party groups, such as the Triad-run Dragon House (unique home of Ring Out Match battles), or the Babylon, run by a Jamaican mob in Brooklyn, begins to offset Crow's advantages in cash and fighters. Eventually, Crow proposes a winner-take-all Cage Match between Crack, one of Crow's best and most feared fighters, and D-Mob's "best man." D-Mob, with encouragement from Sticky, accepts this deal, only to infuriate Sticky when he picks Hero as his representative. Sticky storms off angrily, but D-Mob encourages Hero not to worry about it and keep his mind on the fight. Hero wins the cage match against Crack right in the heart of Crow's territory, but as he, Blaze, and D-Mob are celebrating in their limo, a car drives alongside, and gunfire erupts from the window resulting in an accident. D-Mob and Blaze are injured, and Sticky, who participated in the attack, is revealed to have joined up with Crow. Sticky, Magic, and Trejo escape into the subway with Hero in pursuit. Sticky and Magic escape on a subway, but Trejo remains behind to attempt to kill Hero, but his Uzi was empty. After a Subway Match against Trejo, where it is implied that Trejo is killed (because the player has the option to throw Trejo in the path of an oncoming subway train), the player returns to the limo, where a wounded D-Mob orders him and Blaze to escape from the rapidly approaching police. D-Mob is arrested, and Blaze takes over in his stead, using Hero and Blaze's friend Doc as his only reputable fighters to take all of Crow's clubs in retaliation. During this time, Hero fights in a team tournament, and must choose between two fighters whose respect he earned early in his career: Ice-T and O.E.. Hero chooses one of them and eventually fights the team of the other person not chosen and Magic. As Hero continues to rack up victories and chips away at Crow's empire, Crow continually tries to get Hero to join his side, but fails (One of the first attempts consists of Magic threatening Hero in a parking garage after a cage fight with Lil' Flip - this results in the game's only Demolition Match). Finally, as a last resort, Crow resorts to kidnapping Hero's girlfriend and having Sticky ambushing him in his hideout, where he is struck down by Sticky with a baseball bat and is kicked in the stomach afterwards. Crow forces Hero to retake all the clubs he has earned for D-Mob's side, one by one, an apparent betrayal that angers the rest of D-Mob's crew. Crow warns Hero that if he tells anyone the real reason for his change of sides, his girlfriend will be killed. Hero systematically defeats every member of D-Mob's crew with no remorse, retaking all of the clubs for Crow, and Hero is labeled as a traitor by D-Mob's crew. With the last club won in a fight against Doc (before which a distraught Blaze angrily yanks and takes D-Mob's pendant from Hero for his "betrayal"), Crow claims to have one final task for Hero. (After you defeat Doc, you must wait until you beat Story Mode to improve your player.) The scene is moved to an empty scrapyard, where Hero finds Blaze brutally beaten by Magic with a baseball bat, the final task being to finish him off. Hero refuses, and knocks out WC. He and Blaze then battle Crack and Magic, defeating them. After winning the fight with a bruised Blaze, Hero angrily demands Magic to tell him where his girlfriend is being held. Magic tells him that she's being held at an abandoned tire factory and that Crow never planned on letting her live. He and Blaze rush over to the place, where Sticky is about to set the entire building on fire. Hero engages Sticky in an Inferno Match and defeats him, leaving him to die in the burning building. After he wins the fight, he can be seen taking his girlfriend out of the burning building before it collapses. She remains unconscious as Hero tries to shake her awake (leaving her true fate undetermined), and enrages Hero enough to confront Crow. Hero and Blaze confront Crow at his headquarters, backed up by a defecting Crack and WC, whose respect they earned, and the remainder of D-Mob's crew, whom Blaze had cleared Hero's good name with. As a rumble breaks out with Crow's gang, Hero rushes to face Crow in a final showdown. After a brief stand off involving a gun, given to Hero by a repentant Magic, Hero decides that Crow is not worth killing. However, an enraged Crow attacks him with a knife hidden in his cane. Crow's attack proved D-Mob's warning, "A beaten dog may fear you, but the second you turn your back he's gonna strike". After a Window Match, Crow is defeated, and thrown out the window by Hero. Blaze then arrives in the office after Crow's death at Hero's hand, congratulating him and handing him back D-Mob's pendant. The cops, with loud sirens, arrive on the scene, to which Blaze tells Hero to hurry and leave the area. Hero then takes a minute to reflect after Crow is finished. Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover |realname = |voice = Matt Hill (Clean Cut) Scott McNeil (Cocky) Ty D. Jones (Gruff) Doron Bell (Rough) Tyrone Jackson (Smooth) Frank Nitty (Street) |crew = O.G. (Later on becomes leader of his own crew) |hometown = Ben Stuy, Brooklyn |caption = The Hero from Brooklyn (Silhouetted) |games = Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover |venuehangout = Various |fightingstyle= Only 3 fighting styles |strengths = |blazin'move = Player's Choice (up to 4 can be equipped at a time) |defaultfightsong1= |defaultfightsong2= |occupation = Former Mechanic }} Hero from The Takeover is a different protagonist. In this story, the Hero from Ben Stuy, in Brooklyn, desired to earn an honest living by working at his uncle's car repair shop. On his way home, he spotted an undercover cop roughhousing Manny and decided to interfere. His actions came at a cost. Hero was now wanted by the police and his uncle had no choice but to fire him, rendering him unemployable. With no other alternatives, he turned to Manny who introduced him to Crew leader O.G. O.G. recruits Hero after he proved himself in a quick match. Later on, Hero wanted to take his skills to the next level by entering the Dragon House tournament. After winning, he was approached by the club owner D-Mob, who told him of his future plans of a foundation of organized underground fighting and offered to have him join his movement. O.G. warned Hero about D-Mob, but Hero was transfixed by the respect and opportunities that D-Mob gave him, two things he was deprived of as he grew up. Hero's life in the underground world was pushed in fast-forward after the death of his mentor O.G. He meets up with D-Mob at the Syn Energy Power Plant to vent his anger over O.G.'s death. D-Mob encourages Hero to step in the leadership role of his now dysfunctional crew, take down the remaining enemy crews and subjugate their territory before taking revenge on Crow. Hero then becomes the new leader (with D-Mob as his partner) and was successful in conquering all of New York City and avenging his mentor's death. While celebrating their victory at The Babylon club, D-Mob made his move and double-crossed Hero by sending a police raid to arrest Hero and his men. Hero managed to escape with help from Manny and was given the run down on what was really happening behind the scenes. Hero travels to the Dragon House to confront D-Mob, but was ambushed by both Jervis and Starks. After defeating them both, he finally cornered the traitorous D-Mob and his ex-girlfriend Angel at 125TH Street Station. D-Mob had lost patience and decided to deal with Hero himself, but not before mocking him with fact that Angel was never Hero's girlfriend in the first place and that the city was his. After D-Mob's defeat, Hero came to the conclusion that this lifestyle was not worth having and left the control of the city, and a grieving Angel, behind. Quotes Story Mode *"I can take care of myself." - Hero's first line in the game *"Hmm. It's got potential." - Hero's opinion on his hideout *"Why am I not convinced?" - When Nyne approaches Hero *"Goodbye...bitch!" - To Trejo *"Crow's gonna die for this!" *"What? So we just run away scared?" *"Man we gonna need some help." *"Whoever fights with me better be happy with the cash, cause I'm taking the truck." *"Yo Magic, cheer up man! You lost the ride, but you got yourself a pretty girl." - To Magic, after winning the Chopshop tournament. *"How do we know we're getting to Crow?" *"You tell Crow if he's tired of losing, maybe he should find a real fighter. - To Magic after he delivers Crow's message to Hero. *"Ok...No! Now if you excuse me, I got another club to win tonight." - Rejecting Crow's offer. *"I already told you my answer. Now get the hell out!" - To Crow *"Forget it Crow! A deal's a deal! Now give me my girl!" - To Crow, after defeating Doc and reclaiming all of the clubs for him and angrily demanding for his girlfriend *"Where is she man?! Tell me!" - To Magic after defeating him and Crack *"I'm just here for the girl, Sticky." *"Crow! We gon finish this right now!" *"Looks like you got a morale issue there brotha." - To Crow while aiming a gun at him *"You ain't even worth it." *"You go ahead, I'll just be a minute." Hero's last line in the game Intros *"You're in serious trouble now." *"Any last words punk?" *"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." *"You can't stack up to me." *"Hope you like a taste of my knuckles, chump!" Victory Outros *"Bow down to the champ, chump." *"Yeah, that freight train that hit you? That was me." *"While you down there, how about you shine my shoes?" *"Time to take notice, you ain't got no skills." *"You just got owned, bitch!" Environmental Attacks * "Yeah, i'm gonna stomp you, man!" * "Die, bitch!" * "Yo, eat this!" * "You ain't goin' nowhere!" * "Maybe this'll shut you up!" After Blazin' Moves * "I think your body just broke!" * "You ain't looking so good!" * "Damn, i'm good!" * "Destroyed!" * "You just got busted baby!" * "You seem them skills?" Picking Up Weapons * "Look what i found!" * "Bye bitch!" Gallery Def Jam Fight For NY Hero2.png|Hero in the E3 Trailer Hero3.png|Hero getting beaten up by Magic (Busta Rhymes) Hero4.png|Hero interrogating Magic in the Demo Hero5.png|Hero telling Blaze to wait for him while he goes to rescue his girlfriend Hero13.png|"I'm just here for the girl, Sticky." Hero14.png|Sticky creating a ring of fire around himself and Hero Hero6.png|Hero fights Sticky Hero7.png Hero8.png Hero9.png Hero12.png|Hero activating his Blazin' taunt Hero10.png|Hero about to throw Sticky into the ring of fire Hero11.png|Hero panicking over the building's imminent collapse Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover Hero(DJFFNYTT).png|The Hero from Brooklyn (Silhouetted) Angel(DJFFNYTT)4.png|Hero leaving Angel behind. Trivia *Hero is the only character who has multiple intros and outros. **He's also the only character who can perform multiple blazin' moves. *Hero uses Suspect's intro and outro during the second half of the storyline, when Hero is forced to turn against D-Mob's crew. *The model that was used in the cutscene during D-Mob's escape from the cops is suppose to be Hero, but is actually Suspect, an unlockable character in the game. *Hero (Rough) shares his voice actor with Solo. **Even more interesting, The Hero's Blazin Scream was different in the Beta version of the game and it sounds similar to Solo's. *In Def Jam FFNY The Takeover, due to the technical limitations of the PSP he only has 2 win quotes and 2 intro quotes. Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Crow's Crew Category:Heroes